


Connection Lost

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: When Adrien leaps back into his desk chair to log on to his online class, he doesn't realize a crucial fact: he forgot to detransform.The class is highly amused... save Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 51
Kudos: 231





	Connection Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



Adrien pole vaulted through the open window of his room, hurrying back to his online class after battling the akuma of the week. His and Ladybug’s opponent had been a disgruntled nurse who’d grown sick of treating exclusively Covid-19 patients, putting themselves and their family at risk. 

One fortuitous Lucky Charm later, Chat and Ladybug had defeated the poor nurse without even needing a Cataclysm. 

Because classes had moved to an online format, Adrien no longer had the excuse of akumas closing school for him. So he spent an awful lot of time in the “bathroom,” even going so far as to pretend to shower sometimes to give Ladybug the protection she needed.

Hustling to his desk, Adrien wiggled his mouse to wake up his computer screen, hoping his afternoon class was still going on. Miss Bustier let him into the meeting, and he flopped down in his chair with a sigh of relief.

“Oh, hey, guys! Sorry I’m late.” Adrien chuckled, flashing the model smile he knew they all expected. “I was out in the open for the akuma attack and had to get home as soon as possible; you know how my father gets with those! Safety first!”

The class--just Nino, Max, Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Chloé this time, along with Miss Bustier of course--stared at him with eyes ranging from teacup saucers to dinner plates.

A bell rang, indicating someone was about to join the call, drawing Adrien’s attention to the new person. Marinette signed on, her camera flickering with her bad internet connection. “Hi, guys, sorry I’m late, I was--Chat Noir, what the heck are _you_ doing here?” 

“Chat Noir?” Adrien ran a hand over his head, finding two feline ears. “Oh. Oh, crap, no, I’m not--I’m--”

“Adrikins.” Chloé filed her nails, seeming entirely uninterested in his plight. “I had no idea you were into cosplay.”

Chat’s breath escaped his leather-suited body in a rush. “Ah, yes, d-definitely.”

Marinette fixed him with a steely look. “Where did you get the suit, Adrien?”

Chat began to sweat. “I, uhh, ordered it online.” 

Alix blinked at him, her brows raising into her pink hairline under her hat. “How’d you get your eyes to do the green thing? Those contacts are insane!”

Chat bit his lip, his protests coming out in a stammer fueled entirely by nerves. “O-Oh, you’d be surprised what you can order online when you’re rich!”

Max, with his background of the original 1960s bridge of the Enterprise, leaned forward, adjusting his glasses. “Your ears are moving. How on earth did you do that?”

With his attention drawn to his feline ears, Chat felt them flatten against his head. His voice was weak and thready when he said, “Prosthetics?”

Juleka mumbled something Chat didn’t catch. Rose squealed. “Yeah, that’s right!”

Nino shook his head. “Bro, you are _so_ lucky Alya isn’t here right now.”

Chat didn’t know what to say to that. He glanced at Marinette, who had been inexplicably quiet. She looked _pissed,_ and Adrien didn’t know why. He shrank from her glare, catching the way her knuckles whitened around her purse.

Fortunately, Miss Bustier chose that time to interject herself into the conversation. “Children, Adrien’s cosplay is amusing, but we need to start class. This is the last class of the day, so if you have questions for Adrien, then you can ask him after I tend to your education.” 

Class was… for lack of a better word, tense. Adrien kept glancing at Marinette, his tail lashing the floor behind his seat every time he saw how focused she was. She seemed ready to tear someone’s throat out, and he knew in his heavy heart that the someone who’d irritated her was him.

As soon as Miss Bustier finished extolling the virtues of Jacques-Yves Cousteau, she left the meeting open for anyone who wanted to pepper Chat with questions.

Rose went first. “Do you plan to attend events dressed up as Chat?” 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Wasn’t planning on it, no.”

“You’d better not.” Marinette had practically growled, making Chat’s arm hair stand on end under the suit. 

_What?_ Chat thought, blinking at her. _Why is she so invested in keeping me out of the spotlight?_

Max smiled at him. “Do you use the term ‘kameko’?”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “No? What’s that mean?”

Marinette came to his rescue with a set jaw. “Camera kid.”

Juleka mumbled and Rose translated for her. “What’s the best part of cosplaying for you?”

“Uhhh,” Adrien said, feeling his carefully-crafted lie slip through his fingers. He flashed a two-fingered salute, trying to channel his inner Chat. “Fully embodying the character, of course!”

It was a crap answer, and he knew that. But he had to say something.

“Oh, yes,” Marinette said, her eyes no less fierce than they had been all throughout class. “You embody Chat _very_ well. I bet even Ladybug would be fooled.”

 _What?_ Chat thought, staring at her with wide eyes. _Why would you say that, Marinette?_

Chloé sighed. “All these questions are boring. Adrien’s a weeb, and everyone knows that now.” 

Nino steepled his fingers, placing them against his lips. “Dude. You have to tell me.” Adrien felt his face pinch. “Does it bother you when people don’t have any affection for the characters they’re cosplaying?”

“Uhhh…” Adrien coughed into a clawed fist. “I’ve never actually interacted with other cosplayers before this?”

Marinette scowled at him, forcing him to duck. “So your penchant for dressing up as a superhero has been a _secret_ until now?”

Adrien sat back in his chair. That sounded suspiciously like something Ladybug would say. _But… could Marinette...?_

“Where’d you get your wig?” Alix asked, prompting nods from the other students.

“Yes, _Adrien_ ,” Marinette snarled. There was only one reason Adrien could think that she might be mad at him, but he didn’t want to face the consequences of giving his identity away. “Where _did_ you get your wig?”

Chat rubbed his chest, nearly flicking his bell. “I… I… I ordered it from Marinette!” He sucked a breath over his teeth. “Y-Yeah, it was a commission from her! Right, my Lady?”

Marinette jerked, dropping her purse. She straightened her shoulders, opening her mouth, but her objections were drowned out by the rest of the class begging to commission her.

“Oh, that’s so cool, dudette!” Nino bounced in his seat. Then his words turned less excited and more wistful. “I bet Alya would love a Rena Rogue wig.”

Juleka mumbled something again, but Rose didn’t translate this time, merely agreed with a rapid nod. “Yes! Marinette is awesome!”

Chloé scoffed. “As if Dupain-Cheng could make something so cool.”

Marinette stared daggers, rapiers, and sabers at Adrien. She spoke through gritted teeth. “Of course I made your wig, _Kitty._ ”

Adrien’s stomach plummeted through the floor even as his heart shot into his throat. _Marinette is my Lady? Marinette is my Lady!_ Chat’s dread was instantly replaced by elation--until he noticed her beautifully-flushed cheeks and her bared teeth.

Marinette was his Lady--and she was about to rip him a new one.

Adrien had only one option. He did a dab and tried to roll out of the frame.

Keyword being ‘tried.’ He smacked his forehead on the desk, jerking him back into his seat with moving, black and white specks in his vision. “Owww…”

“Adrikins!” Chloé said, leaning forward into the camera. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, dude!” Nino blinked at him. “You all right?”

Other people in the class spoke up, asking various versions of the same question.

Marinette spoke above all of them, giving him a critical glower. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Adrien didn’t know how this situation could get worse.

Then Nathalie walked into the room, her eyes fixed on his tablet. “Adrien--”

As she raised her gaze and spotted him, she stopped abruptly. Chat froze.

Adrien stared at Nathalie. Nathalie stared at Adrien.

With no more words exchanged between them, Nathalie backed out of the room, closing the door in a maddeningly slow way, causing the hinges to squeal and creak. As soon as the door was firmly shut, Adrien turned to his screen again.

“So, anyway, I’m fine,” he said, rubbing the back of his head, “so all of you should just forget about this little bit of weirdness, hahaha! That’s all this is, Adrien being weird, same as normal, right? Yup, that’s all this is.”

“Yes.” Adrien was stunned to hear Marinette agree with him. “Just Adrien being Adrien.”

Despite the objections of the rest of the class, Adrien signed off the call.

“Plagg,” Chat said, burying his face in his hands, “claws in.”

Plagg spiraled out of the ring with a cackle. “I can’t even _believe_ \--”

“Plagg, we have to go.” Adrien peeked at his window over his shoulder. “She’s going to be here any minute, and--”

“You are so screwed, kid.” Plagg’s tone would be more suited with popcorn in his hands, Adrien thought. “And I have front row seats!”

“This is serious!” Adrien stood from his chair, darting over to his closet. What could he take with him as he went on the run? A couple of changes of clothes, and his shoes, and maybe his wallet? He’d never had to escape his Lady’s wrath before, and running away seemed the only feasible option. 

_If only I had a bug out bag--_

Adrien’s thoughts were interrupted by Ladybug sailing through his still-open window and landing on his floor. She’d crouched, her hand pressed to the hardwood in front of her, not looking up.

_Eep!_

“L-L-L-Ladybug!” Adrien squeaked. “Hi! Fancy seeing you here!”

Ladybug stood, cutting the air with her hand in a sharp gesture. “Save it, Kitty.”

She strode over to him, her fists clenched at her sides. Adrien couldn’t say anything to her, so she spoke instead. “Tell me this wasn’t planned.”

“No, not at all.” Adrien held his hands up in front of him, wondering if she was going to deck him. “I _promise_ this was an accident. I just… forgot to detransform.”

“Trust me,” Plagg said, grinning, “he’s just that dumb.”

Ignoring Plagg, Ladybug stood in front of Adrien, so close he could smell the raspberries and cream on her breath. Her gaze softened, and she reached up to his hair. He flinched away, so she pulled her hand back. “Kitty…” Ladybug’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you afraid of me.”

Instinctively, Adrien took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Afraid of you? I could never.”

Ladybug squinted at him. “You’re a terrible liar, Adrien Agreste. And to think… The other boy…”

Adrien frowned. Why was she bringing that up now? 

Ladybug continued, her gorgeous bluebell eyes peering at him with admiration and wonder. “... was you all along.”

Adrien swayed on his feet, bowled over. “Really?”

Plagg snorted. “I hate identity shenanigans.”

Adrien was still holding Ladybug’s hand. A look passed between them, one asking a question and the other approving. With permission granted, Adrien turned her hand over and brushed his lips against her wrist. Ladybug inhaled sharply. “My Lady.”

“Kitty.” Ladybug’s voice was breathy. Then she frowned again. “We’re not dating yet.”

“No, of course not.” Adrien dropped her hand. “I can’t imagine dating you--” Ladybug gasped, her eyes filling with pain, and Adrien backtracked. “--I mean, not yet.” 

_Shoot!_ Adrien kicked himself. Now he’d made things weird between them. _How could I say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Ladybug extricated her hand from his loose grip, only to card her fingers through his hair. Adrien leaned into the touch, wishing nothing more than to stay in her hands forever.

“The reason we’re not dating…” Ladybug booped his nose. “... is because you haven’t asked me yet.”

“Ladybug.” Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. “Marinette. Will you go out with me?”

Ladybug leaned forward, gently grazing his lips with hers. “Does that answer your question, Kitty?”

Plagg made a sound like coughing up a hairball, but Adrien paid him no mind. He cradled Ladybug’s face in his hands, peppering her face with kisses. 

“Yes,” Adrien said, beaming. “Yes, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
